epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Uncle Grandpa vs Giygas: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
What even is this matchup? Consider this the Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny of Epic Rap Battles of the Universe. Enjoy! "Main protagonist of his eponymous series, Uncle Grandpa, and main antagonist of Earthbound, Giygas, battles each other to see which odd entities associated with children and cannot be made sense of is better." This was not made to slam Uncle Grandpa. I actually consider it sort of a guilty pleasure. This was just some goofy matchup I decided to bring to life. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! GIYGAS! VS... Uncle Grandpa? Sigh...Begin. 'Uncle Grandpa:' Good morning, Giygas, or should I say goodbye! 'Cause I'll leave you Fatally Wounded when I'm on the mic! I'm an uncle and grandpa to everyone! Well, except for you! Even I wouldn't want to hang out with this swirling piece of Poo! People say I'm dumb, but your power literally destroyed your mind! And you want to send the world into infinite darkness? That's not Beary Nice! My disses will hit this Crazy Baby so hard you will be saying "It hurts!" Looks like the Apple forgot to foretell the day I destroy this Cosmic Destroyer! 'Giygas:' The Apple of Enlightenment didn't forget. It just knew it would never happen Just go b...a...c...k to your pedophilic ways, "helping out" children! You stand with The Problem Solverz as one of the worst shows on Cartoon Network And you still manage to suck even in a crossover with Steven Universe! Even Mr. Gus screamed and wet himself when he saw what I'm packing in this fight You're the real baby here yet I get called a fetus? It's not right...not right. You couldn't take out better disses even from your sentient fanny pack It's no surprise that this idiot can't grasp the true form of my rap attacks 'Uncle Grandpa:' Man, people say you're terrifying? Right now, I fail to see why All it takes for you to be defeated is with a prayer and a lullaby! Aunt Grandma's a bigger threat than whatever you're supposed to be! You're stuck in some machine while I'm going on adventures in my RV! Your Starmen and Octobots are nothing compared to my monstrous Funny Face! It'd take a Tiny Miracle to stand a chance against the clones I can make! Not even some Frankenstein Juice can resurrect your dead series In the end, you still won't be seeing Maria again after I turn you into a static screen! 'Giygas:' Argh! You can't ever beat the Embodiment of Evil! Your friends won't be helping for I'm known to bring out the worst in people! Your victory's just another lie Pizza Steve probably told you You inspire nobody while I'm the one who inspired Mewtwo! Makes sense you love peanut butter, for you yourself are a nutter I feel g...o...o..d about my win. I'll be making you cry for your Mother! You're allergic to windows? And people say I can't be made sense of So I heard your show ended. Good. I'm h...a...p...p...y that you're gone. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The logo gets engulfed into darkness) -AAAH! RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Uncle Grandpa Giygas Category:Blog posts